Come On Over
by Borgin
Summary: This is my first pure romance fic ever, and I'm not much of a romance person, but hey, get over it and read and review!


**All I Want Is You**

I was 15 years old, soon to enter my sixth year at Hogwarts. Due to my parents' constant insisting on meeting my school friends, I was holding a party. That party was the largest one I have hosted since I was a rather popular ten-year-old at my grammar school.

This party was only just to please them.

_Come on over, come on over baby_

So I invited my friends: Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and various other students whom I had met but wasn't very close to.

They all showed up - some, like Parvati and her sister Padma, had to spend the night due to the long journey from their home to my house.

And I would have been much more enthusiastic about this party if it had just been me and my longtime crush. The crush that I had been nursing since I was a second or third year at Hogwarts.

_Hey boy, don't you know_

_I've got something going on (yes I do)_

_All my friends are gonna come_

_Now when mum and dad has gone_

_I know, you know, I just want us to go_

_The fun we'll have, you'll never be alone_

_So boy, won't you come_

_We will party 'til the dawn_

The party itself was a success. I held it in the basement, which is rather large, as I have a rather large house. It is because both of my parents are dentists.

And we danced, and talked, and ate many different sweets - I had ordered some that were native to the wizarding world, such as Chocolate Frogs, and the Weasley twin's Canary Creams. But I also supplied Doritos and M&Ms and other foods like that.

_Listen to me_

I danced with just about all the guys - but I had to gather the courage to ask the one I had really wanted to dance with. I finally mustered up enough courage to walk over, just as he stood and said,

_All I want is you_

_Come over her baby_

_All I want is you_

_You make me go crazy_

_All I want is you_

_Now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you..._

"Hermione, will you dance with me?" I didn't know what to say. My longtime crush, my fair-weather friend, actually liked me enough to dance with me? No one had ever thought of me as more than a friend before, except maybe Viktor Krum. We had broken off our relationship over a year ago - it wouldn't have worked with him living and working so far away.

_I want you to know_

_You could be the one for me (yes you could)_

_You've got all I'm looking for_

_You've got personality_

_I know, you know_

_I'm gonna give you more_

_I know I've never felt this way before_

_So boy won't you come_

_Won't you come knocking on my door_

"Yes, of course I will," I told him, and we began to dance and dance. It felt wonderful, to be so close to him. I didn't want to stop ever. It was heaven, just closer to earth. I felt everyone's eyes penetrating at us, people clearing the floor so we could take it all for ourselves. 

It definitely was heaven on earth.

_Listen to me_

After quite a few songs, someone started clapping. The rest followed suit. Only then did I look up, staring into his eyes. I then turned to the crowd. There was cheering, and cries of "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

_All I want is you_

_Come over here baby_

_All I want is you_

_You make me go crazy_

_All I want is you_

_Now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you..._

So we did.

And now I, Hermione Granger Weasley, am holding my first child, a little girl, who I will raise to never be afraid of dancing with a guy, no matter how overwhelming it may seem to talk to him.

Because that guy may like her back.

And Ron, who is sitting next to me, agrees.

_Come on over, come on over baby_

_*_

A/N: This is my first romance fic, because I tend to hate romance fics, but I decided to be different this time. I really hope that this is considered good by someone out there, but even if it's not, please review it.

DISCLAIMER: The song belongs to Christina Aguilera (if anyone doesn't know the title, it is "Come on Over (All I Want Is You)". All characters except the baby girl belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thank you, and please remember to review it!


End file.
